


How to Fluster the Shameless

by TheSpaminator



Series: Femslash Soulmate prompt AU [6]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Kimberly Hart, F/F, Fluff, Innuendo, It just happened, Kim is also a little shit, Lesbian Trini (Power Rangers), Prompt Fic, SO FLUFFY, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmates, Trini is still a little shit though, also, but in a 'I'm gonna make you squirm' kind of way, but not in a mean way, definitely in a good way, inability to lie, it gets dirty, just so you know, no smut though, shameless Kim, she lives to tease trini, shut in Trini, useless queers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaminator/pseuds/TheSpaminator
Summary: Part six of the soulmate prompt AU out of my tumblr ask box.- um hi, you asked for prompts so i hope i'm not bothering you. i really like the way you write and thought maybe you could write a trimberly soulmate au where it is impossible to lie to your soulmate and like, trini figures out that kim is her soulmate first because she's used to not sharing much but realises she cant lie to kim, and then being the little shit she is, she makes some suggestive question so kim figures out??? ugh english is not my mother language so i hope you understood meFind me on the internet:Twitter,Tumblr





	How to Fluster the Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was adorable and whoever left it, you're wonderful. I hope this lives up to your expectations!
> 
> Weirdly enough, this story ended up being the dirtiest of them all so far. I didn't mean to, honestly. It just happened lol.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Trini was used to keeping to herself. In fact, she was entirely sure that if she one day started taking part in the daily happenings around her, people would actually think she was ill. And she was entirely okay with that.

 

Considering this and her limited interaction with people, she didn’t have much hope that she’d find her soulmate. If she spoke to people, it was with snappish attitude or monosyllabic answers. She was fond of the word no. So how would she find herself in a conversation where she would end up spilling her truth?

 

She didn’t really mind that so much. The idea that you had to have another person ‘complete’ you actually made the girl quite grumpy. Her own company was quite enough, thank you. Completeness wasn’t dependant on another person (or persons), and Trini was confident in her assertion that she was complete on her own. A whole person. So if she only had herself for the rest of her life, she was determined she’d be enough for herself. No, she _would_ be enough.

 

***

 

When her family moved to Angel Grove she didn’t really give it a second thought. They moved all the time, and it wasn’t like she made meaningful connections often so the teenager wasn’t leaving anything important behind when they inevitably moved again.

 

Standing on the outcropping she’d found the first weekend she’d explored the new town, Trini heaved a sigh. Her music was blaring in her ears, a perfect contrast to the peace of the scenery before her. She would come up there to destress, having formed the habit within a month of being there. Her parents were no more tolerable in this city than they had been in the last, and she found having an escape was crucial to her survival.

 

The weather eventually greyed, threatening a storm. While Trini loved storms, she didn’t relish the idea of her headphones or cellphone being ruined in rain. With a regretful sigh, the girl crossed her arms and turned to make her descent down the mountain. She tugged her jacket sleeves around her hands, hunching into the warmth in the sudden cold.

 

Trini grumbled to herself while walking through the woods at the base of the mountain, the rain had started and was dripping off the heavy branches above her. Shouldering through a particularly dense section of woods, the girl pulled up short with an expletive when she saw a half naked person scrambling to put on their clothes.

 

“Fuck, sorry. I didn’t know you were here, I’m not a creeper I promise.” Her eyes momentarily darted over to see none other than the ex communicated queen bee of their school, Kimberly Hart. The taller girl smirked, not even bothering to move somewhere with more privacy.

 

“It’s fine, no one knows I come here.” She looked at Trini, a puzzled frown on her face. “I know why I’m here, why are you here?” Pulling on her last article of clothing, Kim tilted her head to the side as she studied Trini more closely.

 

“I come up here to forget about my shitty parents.” Trini almost choked, that isn’t something she would ever in a million years say to anyone. She managed to pull herself together and not let Kim in on the fact that she just tried to lie but _couldn’t_. Beyond a throat clearing anyway.

 

The other girl chuckled. “I get that. Now come on, I don’t know about you but I’m getting wet out here.” Without another look Kim turned in place and quickly made her way towards town. Trini fought the blush that rose to her cheeks at Kim’s words, knowing that what it sounded like wasn’t what she meant it to sound like.

 

“Fuck me up.” Trini groaned to herself, taking off at a trot to get home faster. She was getting quite uncomfortable, wet jeans weren’t fun for anyone.

 

She lost sight of Kim right away, the other girl obviously knowing the terrain better as she seamlessly traversed it. Thinking on the girls words, she wondered why Kim hadn’t realized they were soulmates. Surely she wasn’t as shameless as to speak like that to everybody.

 

***

 

She was.

 

Kim was completely and utterly shameless. She flirted with abandon, having absolutely zero fucks to give what anyone thought of her. Honesty was her policy apparently and school that Monday after they’d met was interesting. Trini surreptitiously did some sleuthing, learning what she could without drawing attention from her classmates. And watching Kim be shameless from a distance, in a not creepy way of course.

 

While she was baffled, Trini also found everything about her to be weirdly refreshing, though she did learn through the grapevine that she hadn’t always been that way. It seemed she had abandoned all pretences following her self imposed excommunication, deciding to live for herself instead of the ideal high school had forced upon her.

 

Trini was screwed.

 

***

 

The next time they bumped into each other was at the krispy creme in town. Trini decided to test her luck, desperate to think of something that shameless Kim wouldn’t say willingly. Maybe she should have felt guilty. She didn't. 

 

“Sup’ Kim.” Trini stood not far behind Kim who was gathering her jacket from the back of a chair, preparing to leave.

 

Twisting her upper body to see who had spoken to her, Kim looked slightly down at the shorter girl when she noticed her. She then turned fully to regard the other girl. “Hey, I remember you. Headphones girl.” Grinning broadly, the taller girl pointed playfully at ‘headphones girl’.

 

A wry grin stole over Trini’s features. “That’s me. And that’s my name too, good job.”

 

Kim giggled, not even noticing when people hissed rude words at them as they walked around them to the counter they were blocking, standing in the middle of the shop. “You have an attitude. I like it. I guess I don’t know your name though, huh?”

 

Trini shook her head. “Nope.”

 

Humming, Kim pursed her lips as she considered the other girl. “That’s okay, I’ll figure it out.”

 

A laugh preceded Trini’s next words. “Why don’t you just ask?” She stuffed her hands into the pockets of her bomber jacket, getting entirely too much enjoyment out of the fact that she knew and Kim didn’t.

 

“I guess I could, but it’s more fun this way.” Kim stalked closer to her, prompting a heavy gulp in Trini’s throat. “I like the anticipation.” She spoke the words just next to Trini’s ear, tickling her skin with her warm breath.

 

Releasing her air with a ragged exhale, Trini gulped and muttered under her breath. “Fuck me up.” Apparently that was her new catchphrase. At least where Kim was concerned.

 

The ex-cheerleader heard her of course and when she drew back it was with a sly smirk in place. She simply bit her lower lip and twitched an eyebrow up before she brushed past Trini and out of the shop without hesitation.

 

Yep, Trini was screwed.

 

***

 

They ran into each other quite a few more times after that, each interaction leaving Trini a flustered mess and Kim smug as can be. The ex-cheerleader’s flirting hadn’t lessened, suggestive words and frisky movements were her forte. There was no shortage of winks, lip bites, eyes tracking up and down, random touches, seemingly inconsequential contact that never failed to heat the shorter girl’s skin on contact. However, she never pushed it. Not a move was made beyond what had already been established as ‘safe’ flirting. She respected boundaries, which Trini greatly appreciated as she really didn’t want anything to happen until Kim knew the true extent of their connection. She would feel like she was lying to her if she let anything happen without the knowledge being shared.

 

She could only imagine though how Kim would amp it up once she knew they were soulmates.

 

Quite thankfully, she didn’t have to wait long to find out.

 

Trini was walking through the crowded halls to her last class of the day on a Friday afternoon when she heard it.

 

“ _Trini Gomez_!”

 

The words were shouted, causing multiple heads to turn. And there Kim stood in the middle of the hall, feet spread in a solid stance, arms crossed and head tilted in victory. Trini rolled her eyes at the girl’s dramatics. You can take the girl out of cheerleading, but you can’t take the natural born dramatic cheerleader out of the girl.

 

Walking over to Kim at a sedate pace, she finally stood before the taller girl who looked at Trini like she finally knew her, welcoming warmth matching the proud gleam in her eyes. “Hmm, took you long enough.”

 

At that Kim scoffed, grabbing one of Trini’s hands and dragging her into an empty classroom. “Hey, it’s not like you made it easy.” Her eyebrow cocked and her lips twisted into a slanted smile. The ex-cheerleader closed the door behind them before moving to lean against the large desk at the front of the room.

 

Trini chuckled, having moved to stand before Kim, her stance relaxing further as she regarded her soulmate. “Why did you want to know it so badly anyway?”

 

Kim giggled, her arms moving from their position crossed before her to hang by her sides as she drew her face forward to be no more than a few inches in front of Trini’s.

 

The shorter girl’s breath hitched at Kim’s proximity and she unconsciously licked her lips.

 

Self assured smirk in place, Kim finally answered her question. “I was getting tired of screaming ‘headphones girl’ every time I masturbated.” At this her eyes widened comically and she snapped back, hands covering her traitorous mouth. Her head shook from side to side in disbelief.

 

It took all of ten seconds for Trini to get over her shock and immediate arousal before she burst into hysterical laughter. She laughed so hard her stomach hurt and she crossed her arms across it, hunching over as she gasped. A few tears leaked out of her eyes, and she only laughed harder when Kim pushed her in the shoulder and caused her to collapse into a heap on the floor, her laughter never abating once.

 

“You _jerk!_ You knew didn’t you?!” Kim groaned and covered her face with both of her hands to hide the violent blush on her cheeks. When she moved them to plant firmly on her hips, she regarded the mess of a girl on the floor who’s laughter had slowed to the occasional giggle.

 

Trini’s eyes shone with mirth, and she held herself up by leaning on her elbows, legs splayed in front of her. “Yes, I knew Kim. But it isn’t my fault you didn't. You’re unfailingly honest you know.” She snickered and looked Kim up and down. “I am surprised that admitting you think of me when you masturbate was a line too far for you.” She tilted her head to the side, eyebrows wiggling.

 

Kim groaned, although a smile was now lighting up her face. “Okay but teasing someone else with hypotheticals isn’t the same as outright sharing personal sexual details.” She chuckled, letting her hands fall again as she walked over to Trini and extended a hand to pull her to her feet. “Although I get the impression it wasn’t too far for you.”

 

A wicked gleam shone in Trini’s eyes and when she grasped Kim’s hand, she pulled her down instead of letting her pull up. Kim landed on top of her, huffing a laugh as her knees hit the floor on either side of the other girl.

 

“Nope, it really wasn’t. It was actually pretty hot.” With that, Trini surged up and caught Kim’s lips with her own before the girl could reply. Kim only hummed in delight, allowing herself to settle more comfortably on top of the shorter girl.

 

As far as first kisses went, this one was pretty great. The best actually, even though they were literally laying on the floor in their school, Trini’s hip slightly sore from her fall and Kim’s knees likely bruising from her own drop to the floor. They didn’t care, they were enjoying themselves too much.

 

Eventually they got off the floor, dusting each other off and giggling the whole while. Kim grabbed Trini’s hand and pulled her forcefully out of the classroom and down the halls.

 

They skipped their last class.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me more soulmate AU prompts! Please head over to my [tumblr ask box](http://thespaminator.tumblr.com/ask) and leave me a soulmate AU prompt! I'll write for supercorp, supercanarycorp (if you've never read this ot3, might I suggest [this series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/611377) by [this author](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tekaitek/pseuds/tekaitek)), superwondercorp, superreigncorp, clexa, hollstein, wayhaught, bumbleby, joniss, korrasami, sanvers, bechloe, skimmons, and of course, trimberly.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and let me know what your favourite part was. =]
> 
> Love you my little pterodactyls,  
> Almighty Mama Dinosaur (aka Sam)


End file.
